PS293
Down-for-the-Count Deoxys (Japanese: まやかしのオーロラ The Fake Aurora) is the 293rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot successfully spears in the chest with a spoon-shaped psychic energy attack. Deoxys quickly shifts between its Attack, Defense, and Speed Formes as it tries to clench its chest. assumes that 's statement about not having a plan was nothing more than a trick. Mewtwo tells Giovanni that he's wrong, and that it simply followed Red's instructions to hit Deoxys's core by any means possible. Mewtwo states that its style is trusting its master no matter the circumstances. Mewtwo claims victory, as Deoxys can't control itself. Red notes that Pika is trying to remind him that when it hit Deoxys with , Deoxys used to heal itself and attacked with . Mewtwo decides to just attack again and prevent Deoxys from healing itself with Recover. Mewtwo reveals that its attack didn't just have the one blast and has several more blasts of energy shoot down from the sky. Giovanni tells Deoxys to turn into its Defense Forme, but it is unable to change and simply takes the attack in its Normal Forme. With Deoxys took weak to change, Mewtwo brandishes its spoon and rushes in to attack. Red tells it to be careful, but Mewtwo states that it has figured out Forme Change's weakness. Mewtwo continues attacking furiously, but Deoxys manages to barely block the attacks. Deoxys is knocked into a wall, so Mewtwo goes in for the finish. Just before it can strike, Mewtwo is pierced in the back by two tentacles. Mewtwo notices that the tentacles are from its Attack Forme, yet Deoxys is currently in its Normal Forme. Deoxys reveals that it was using an aurora to make it appear to be in its Normal Forme, when it was really in its Attack Forme the whole time. Giovanni notes that it was too close, but Deoxys has managed to use Recover in time. Giovanni states that Red and Mewtwo are the strongest opponents he has ever faced, so he will let them witness the strongest move in Deoxys's arsenal: Psycho Boost. Outside the Team Rocket airship, sends out Ratty and has him chew an opening. Yellow enters the ship and quickly begins looking for . Elsewhere, Sird and Orm take the unconscious Silver to a room. Orm notes that Yellow has arrived, but Sird tells him to ignore her for now. Sird decides that Silver's current attire is too unsuitable and decides to give him a new set of clothes. She puts a jacket over Silver's clothes and claims that he will be Team Rocket's prince of darkness. Major events * and continue their battle against and . * enters the airship. * Sird dresses in a Team Rocket uniform. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Sird * Orm Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Ratty; 's) * (Kitty/ ; 's) * ( / ; 's) * (Sird's) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Cực quang đánh lừa |fr= }} de:Kapitel 293 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS293